Daughter of an Uchiha
by violetrose92
Summary: Uchiha Rhys is the daughter of two of the legendary Squad 7 of Konoha. When she was very young, her house was attacked; charred ruins were all she found. Eventually, Rhys was put on a team eerily familiar to her parents' old one...in more ways than one...
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm back! I just want to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has kept up on my other story while I was away. I also want to thank those who added them to their favorites! That makes me so happy! ^_^  
This particular fanfiction is the most special to me out of all of them. This may be my third posted, but, this one is the first I ever wrote. "Why didn't you post it first?" one may ask; the answer is simple: I couldn't find the notebook ^_^  
As you might have noticed, the name is nearly identical to the first fanfic I posted, it's supposed to be that way. And like that one, there isn't much of the pairing it's listed underneath. I guess it can be considered like a mini-series kinda thing. I do hope I can write one of these 'daughter' ones for each of my favorite pairings in Naruto, but don't get your hopes up. Not to sound mean, but, I'm a busy college student trying to get my degree. Lol  
Anyhow, this particular story is going to experience some pretty extensive editing. When I first wrote it, it sounded EXACTLY like what happened to Naruto's team. I'm hoping I can fix that, it may still sound like it because of the plot, but, I'll try to perfect it ^_^  
Wow…I've rambled too much…I'll hush for now ^^ Enjoy!  
-_violetrose92_

I do NOT own Naruto.

Daughter of an Uchiha

Chap 1

Nine years ago…..

The day was lovely. The sky was bright and the air was warm. Spring, one of the prettiest seasons in Konoha. Beyond the village and over the hill stood a large manor which years ago held terror and reeked of blood. But, about three years prior, a family, which consisted of a stern, dark haired shinobi and a cheerful pink-haired mednin made their home there and were expecting a new addition to their small family. That little 'addition' was running through the grass at the moment, giggling in girlish delight as her mother gave chase.

"Rhys-chan! Rhys-chan!" her mother called. The little three year old girl's giggles didn't cease, but, they quieted as she took shelter behind a tree, her long ebony hair hanging straight to her shoulders. Seconds later, her beautiful mother suddenly flickered into view. Her sandaled feet barely made a sound upon the grass. Almost instantly, she spotted her daughter, a sly smile crossed her face. Feigning nonchalance, the kunoichi clasped her hands behind her back and said loud enough for her husband's acute ears back at the manor to hear it. He hid a smirk and sipped his tea as his wife's obnoxiously loud voice said, "Now, I wonder where my little Rhys-chan has gone?"

The little girl giggled.

"AHA!" Rhys was tackled to the ground by her mother, "I found you!"

"Kaa-san!" the little girl squealed as her pink haired mother tickled her.

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san!" the little girl cried out between fits of laughter.

"Nani?" Sakura asked, momentarily ceasing her onslaught.

"See! See!" Rhys crowed and held out a pale pink sakura blossom in one hand and a water lily in the other, "Look what I found by the river!"

Sakura smiled gently and mussed up the girl's black hair, "They're beautiful Rhys-chan."

"Like your name right? And the one Tou-chan calls you when you think I'm asleep!"

"R-rhys-chan!" Sakura wailed, blushing.

Rhys giggled.

"You little conniving Uchiha you!" she ruffled the little girl's hair up again, "You inherited more than your Tou-chan's hair color and reflexes."

Rhys giggled again.

Sakura smiled and kissed the little girl's head and rose, "Dinner is nearly ready. I'll send Tou-chan to come and get you when it's done, all right? Be careful Sweetheart. Stay out of the river." She cautioned.

"Hai! Kaa-san!" Rhys chirped.

Sakura giggled, "You're too cute." She smiled and headed off towards her home.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto..

Chap 2

As soon as Sakura walked in, she knew something was up. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. "S-sas—"she began and was grabbed from behind. A familiar, calloused hand covered her mouth and an equally familiar strong arm was wrapped around her waist. Her ears were attuned to the all too familiar rhythm of his breathing. She relaxed and turned her head sideways to see him. "Thank goodness it's you Sasuke. I was about to pummel you." she said in a whisper, "And you know I can do it too. Don't scare me like that!"

Sakura saw the hint of a smirk on his face when he replied, "I would think that after all this time you would be able to tell that it was me. I guess I was wrong." He teased.

"Shut up." She grumbled.

Sasuke let out a chuckle and kissed her cheek, "I love you Sakura."

Her heart leapt at his tone. It still affected her the same way, "I love you too Sasuke." She murmured and turned her head to kiss his lips, "But what's going on?" she asked after she did so.

"They've finally come." Was Sasuke's grave answer, "No doubt they are here to take over again." He sighed.

"Yes we have Uchiha. Let's see if having a family has made you stronger." A dark voice said.

Both shinobi stiffened as one thought went through their minds. _Rhys._

"Come on out lovebirds." Another voice taunted.

The Uchihas looked at each other. A silent understanding passed between them; an understanding that had been developed after years of grueling teamwork and terrible heartache. They knew exactly what went through the other's mind.

Sakura was about to pull away from her husband, but, Sasuke arrested her with a look. _That_ look.

"Before we reveal ourselves," Sasuke murmured to her and brought his lips to hers firmly. Again, Sakura's breath was taken like every other time he had kissed her. Who would've guessed that the "emotionless" Uchiha prodigy had such passion hidden underneath his calm, calculating façade? _Only me._ Sakura thought, _I'm the only one who Sasuke shows this side to. Only me._ She closed her eyes and kissed him back matching the intensity of his kiss. _And now, _Her eyes fluttered open and met her husband's, _we will fight for Rhys. I'm sorry honey, I love you and…..your father does too. Don't be scared, we will meet up again. Become strong and find us._

Sasuke's eyes were gentle, an expression that Sakura never tired of. He rested his hand on her cheek _For Rhys._ The gesture said.

_For Rhys._ Sakura's eyes answered as they flew into the fray….

The call never came. Rhys' stomach growled in protest, leading her home. As the little girl trudged up the path from the lake, smoke greeted her nostrils. Even a three year old knows that that is never a good sign.

"Tou-chan! Kaa-san!" she cried and raced the rest of the way and stopped. The cherry blossom and lotus slipped from her fingertips. Her house was in ruins.

"TOU-CHAAAAAN! KAAAAAAA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" she shrieked, falling down to her knees, sobbing.

She didn't know how long she had stayed that way before a gentle voice said, "What is the matter Rhys-chan?"

The little girl lifted teary eyes and muddy face to the brunette woman suddenly at her side.

"M-my K-kaa-san never sent m-my T-tou-chan to get me!" she blubbered.

The woman's heart broke. She knelt beside the little girl and pulled her into her arms, smoothing the black Uchiha hair.

"W-where did they go Shion-sama? W-why didn't Tou-chan come and get me? He always does!"

_You poor child._ Her compassionate heart went out to her, "Hush Rhys-chan. It'll be all right. It'll be all right." She kissed the little girl's head.

Her eyes caught something in the grass. Shion reached out and held in front of the tiny child, "This was left for you Rhys-chan. See?"

Rhys sniffed and took the picture. The edges were burnt but the figures were clear. It was about a month ago. It was her family. Her dark-haired father was frowning as normal next to her cheerfully grinning mother. Rhys was smiling, right in between them. Both of them had loving eyes looking down at the little girl. Eyes of protection.

Rhys clutched the picture to her small chest, "Tou-chan….Kaa-san…"

Present…..

Rhys looked at that very same picture now as she sat on the tire swing, forehead protector proudly holding her hair back very much like the way her mother used to wear it when she had been Rhys' age. Tears streamed down from her soft violet eyes. No one knew where on earth she had gotten them. Maybe it was the result of having two different clan lines in her? At least she was mastering her sharingan…..

A footstep snapped her out of her despair. Rhys looked up to see her favorite teacher walk up. The woman's quiet voice spoke out, "Rhys-chan? Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine Hinata-sensei." Rhys smiled.

Hinata's eyes picked out the small picture, a gentle smile crossed her face, "Your parents?"

"Mmhm. You used to fight with them right? Before you became a teacher?"

Hinata's smile widened, "Hai. Those two were quite the team, their entire squad was." She giggled as fond memories came across her mind.

"Really? Can you tell me about them?

Hinata laughed, "Again?"

"Hai!" Rhys' eyes shone.

Hinata smiled and ruffled the twelve year old's hair, "I think that is a better question for Naruto-kun."

"Didn't you used to like him?"

"Naruto-kun?" her sweet voice went up as she blushed, "Y-yes I did, but I found….."

"Hinata!" a man's voice called, "You coming back anytime soon?" a dark-haired man jogged up with a huge white dog behind him.

Rhys smiled with delight, "Kiba-san! Akamaru-chan!" the young girl rubbed the great hound's ears. The massive hound licked her, eliciting a giggle.

"Aaaah…." Kiba grinned when he saw the scene, "I see what stopped her. How are you doing Rhys?"

She smiled up at the tall man, "Just fine now that I've graduated finally."

"Hinata brags on you all the time, don't you Hinata?"

Hinata's blush deepened, "K-kiba!"

"Really?" Rhys queried, violet eyes looking up at her teacher.

The woman sighed and smiled warmly, "Of course. You've worked so hard and it makes me feel proud to have been your teacher. Good job and congratulations."

"Soooo…..tomorrow you get to meet your new team huh?" Kiba smiled mischievously.

Rhys could barely restrain herself from jumping up and down, "Hai! I'm so excited!"

Kiba chuckled and ruffled her hair as well, "That's a very good thing. Well, we gotta go. Tenshi and the rest are waiting. Come on Hinata." He said, putting an arm around his wife's shoulders as they walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto…

Chap 3

The next day, Rhys woke up to the smell of cherry blossoms. Her window _had_ been open all night and she _did_ have a massive sakura tree beneath it.….She opened her eyes when she felt a strange feeling. _Is someone out there? It sure feels like it….._ she thought as she poked her head out her window. Her tree was undisturbed. A blossom suddenly flitted down into her palm as a gentle breeze blew through her room. She smiled and murmured, "Morning Tou-chan and Kaa-san. Are you trying to wish me good luck today?" the breeze blew through again, seeming to answer her question.

Rhys' attention was then directed to beneath her window where she heard laughter.

"Are you up yet Rhys-chan?" Shion's voice drifted through her door as she opened and stepped in, "Hurry up. You don't want to be late." She smiled.

Rhys beamed, "Hai! I'm just about done."

"All right, five minutes." The leader said and shut the door.

Rhys ran around her room, yanking clothes on with one hand and with the other brushing her long dark hair out.

"Bye Shion-sama!" the girl called and ran out the door.

"Be careful Rhys-chan!" the woman called.

"Hai!"

The shadowy form in the giant tree dropped to the ground without a sound. _So that's Rhys the daughter of Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura. I look forward to working with her. This should be interesting._ He thought then he too dashed off to the training grounds.

**A/N** Done! I'm hoping to really get the story started from this point on. I'm hoping it's not sounding too much like Naruto….I'm trying to change it up…but, when I wrote this two years ago, I was just getting into it and I was thinking along the lines of 'history repeating itself.' I hope this doesn't offend anyone I will say it in bolded font: **I don't own Naruto and never will!**

I would never ever, EVER take credit for something that isn't mine.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto….

Chap 4

Rhys arrived at the meeting place second. She was delighted to see her childhood friend Shin there waiting for her. He jumped up and down when he saw her. He ran to her and tackled her to the ground, the awkwardness of their ages hadn't settled in for him yet. However, for Rhys it had. She blushed but smiled.

"So we're teammates, ne?" he asked.

"Hai! This is awesome!" she cried out and hugged him.

"Fun? You two are simpler than you look. If you think this is 'fun' then, you are sadly mistaken." Another, deeper voice said. Rhys and Shin heads spun to see a second boy slightly older than them suddenly appear. The two entangled friends quickly separated. The older boy smiled lopsidedly, "If that isn't awkward looking, I don't know what is. How old are you two anyway?"

Rhys gasped. Ryo Kai-sama.

_Shoot!_ Rhys thought, _THE GIRLS ARE GONNA KILL ME!_ She panicked.

Like her father, Ryo Kai was the love interest of every single girl in the village, _except_ Rhys.

The young man had appeared on the outskirts of town about six months ago, and was immediately enrolled in the Academy. He was two years older than the others, but his fighting skills were superior to all of them. He had accelerated quickly through the last half of the school year and was able to graduate on time with the rest of the students. He was tall, cute, mysterious and overflowing with masculine charm. All the girls had been love-struck when he set foot in the classroom.

_Why me?_ Rhys agonized, _Why is it always me?_ She mentally grabbed her head. _I DON'T EVEN LIKE HIM THE WAY THE OTHER GIRLS DO!_

Kai turned his brown gaze to the mentally agonizing Rhys. He smirked. It made her blush, "You doing okay over there Rhys?"

Her flush deepened as she turned her face away, deeply embarrassed.

"Looks like everyone's here!" came a feminine voice. A tall woman with wavy black hair dropped in the midst of the young people. Rhys instantly liked her easy smile and literally 'down to earth' personality.

"I'm Lotus. You're gonna have to tell me your names, I never looked at the roster." She said nonchalantly, giving a laugh. It made Rhys smile a little bit.

"The name's Shin. I'm the nephew of Shion-sama." The cheerful boy answered first.

"My name is Ryo Kai." The older boy answered next.

"Okay, so, we have Shin, Kai and what is your name?" Lotus said, looking at the younger girl.

"R-rhys." She answered quietly. She was still a little shy around this friendly woman.

"And what do you want to be Rhys-chan?" Lotus asked kindly.

"Ano…." She blushed, "I-I would love to become a great mednin like my Kaa-san was and Shion-sama is."

Lotus grinned and patted the girl's blue-black head, "That's very admirable Uchiha Rhys-chan. I'm positive that you can fulfill that goal."

Kai thought Lotus was way too scatterbrained to lead a group of rookies, but, when he saw how he had interacted with the quiet Rhys. He also discovered just how shy the Uchiha girl was. She blushed at the simplest things! How could anyone be ashamed to voice their goals?

He smirked inwardly.

_This will definitely be interesting._ He thought.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto…..

Chap 5

Almost four years later…

Rhys opened her eyes in the darkness. She never liked it. Ever. _Especially_ when she knew that someone was in the room with her. The teenager sat up and directed her soft violet gaze to the window. There was no wind. The air was still and stuffy like the way it felt before a particularly nasty storm…

She shivered and pulled her blanket over her shoulders and walked outside on her balcony. The feeling had disappeared.

"Rhys!" a frantic voice shouted at her window.

"Shin?" she murmured and peered over the banister, her loose hair fell over her shoulders. Shin, now a head taller than her, dropped down beside her.

"You all right?" he asked, worried "I sensed someone here not too long ago."

"Me too…" she echoed, biting her lip. _And why did it feel so familiar?_ She shook her head and smiled at the boy, "It's gone now. Nothing you need to worry about. What did you need me for?"

"Shion-sama needs your hands. Some travelling merchants were just brought in by the night watch. They're in pretty bad shape." His grin was lopsided, "So?"

Rhys smiled, "Tell Shion-sama that I'll be down in five minutes."

"Done." Shin vanished.

Rhys yanked on her clothes with practiced rush and tied back her long dark hair. She looked at it, her father's hair….Tears stung her eyes, she bit her lip. Hard. "I can't break down now. People need me."

"I'm here Shion-sama! How bad are they?" Rhys threw open the doors to the emergency room.

"One second to spare." The older woman smiled, albeit tiredly "Impressive. The patients are bloody and broken; very delusional. No recollection of where they are, what happened or even who they are. We must work quickly."

"It's what we're best at." Grinned Rhys.

Shion's smile softened, "Of course. Now, let's go."

They worked until dawn. Finally, a few hours after daybreak they were finished. Shion wiped her brow, "Done. Finally." She looked at the girl beside her, "You doing all right?" she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hai" Rhys yawned, smiling tiredly, "Just a little sleepy."

"You made me proud, Rhys. Ever since I took you on, you haven't failed me."

"Thanks Shion-sama." She blushed slightly and bowed her head. Even though over the past four years, her shyness had faded away, she still blushed at praise _and_ compliments.

"You're welcome. Now clean up and get some rest, you've earned it."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hi!  
I feel like I should say something here. First of all, I would like to say thank you to all of you amazing people for reading (who are reading it that is :) ) and your patience with me. I don't consider myself an amazing author, I just write because I love it :) when I get a notification that another person has added me to favorites, or written a good review, it makes me so happy to know that someone other than my friends like my stories :)  
I'll try to do my best!  
-_violetrose_

I do not own Naruto…

Chap 6

Rhys did just that. Instead of going to her room though, she went to the grassy field where her home had been now thirteen, almost fourteen years earlier, she realized. She lay down on the soft green grass and clutched her locket. Shion-sama had given it to her after—tears glistened in her eyes—after Kai had defected.

She closed her eyes. It was clear as day in her mind. Three almost four years ago, the team had just celebrated being together for a year, but, something was wrong with Kai. In the preceding months, the usually clear-headed, although aggravating boy had been off. _Way _off. He had started staring off in the distance, his brow furrowed as if he were trying to remember something. He had been taken by surprise when she herself had attacked him with her basic techniques. He snapped more easily at Shin and even raised his voice _and_ hand at _her._ When he realized that he was about to strike a killing blow on his opponent, only to discover that it was _Rhys_ cowering beneath him with a horrified look in her eyes and _not_ an enemy shinobi, he dropped his weapon and helped her up, apologizing over and over to her. Then one night as they were only a few hours away from home, Rhys had woken up and found Kai gone from her side. (She had always slept between the two boys, to make sure they wouldn't kill each other in nightmares. Long ago they had discovered that the quiet girl somehow banished frightening dreams.) She had risen up in haste and had gone after him. He had been more off than usual and it had worried her. But, when she had found him, it was already too late. A tear trickled in the corner of her eye as she remembered the horrible memory….

He had almost killed her, _again._ Rhys' violet eyes snapped open and she saw the empty spot at her left. Quickly, she got up and followed Kai's chakra signature and found him. He was standing alone, isolated, _lost_, but, he seemed determined to do what he had decided to do.

"Kai-kun!" she called. The tall boy instantly turned to face her.

"Rhys." His lips said, but no voice came.

"What do you think you're doing? It was a complete accident!" she exclaimed, stopping in front of him. She lifted her eyes to his face. To Kai, she looked so lost and scared. He hid his reaction to her.

"You can't stop me Rhys. I'm leaving and I'm not coming back." His voice was hard and cut her to the heart. He was a completely different person. His eyes had lost their usual playful sparkle, his smile had disappeared and, he looked ragged.

"But—" she reached out to him. Kai jerked away from her reach.

"Kai-kun?" she asked, but, she already knew his answer. She barely held back her tears. He said nothing.

"I-I can't believe it!" she cried out, "Why?"

Again, he didn't answer, but, made a subtle hand seal and Rhys' knees gave out. Before she could touch the ground, Kai had caught her. Her eyes were still wet. He bent to murmur in her ear, "I never belonged here in the first place Rhys. One day, we will meet each other and will be forced to kill each other." His voice held a bit of remorse and sadness.

"Just leave the girl. She's useless." A voice hissed, "You've belonged to Otogakure for a long time, brat. Don't forget it."

"Slither off you serpent wannabe." Kai spat, "You don't know anything." He ignored the offensive voice and carried the unconscious girl to the ground beneath a giant sakura tree and lay her down. He brushed the strands of hair out of her face and murmured, "I'm sorry, but I'm not coming back." And melted into the darkness.

Rhys, now sixteen recovered from her reverie. Her eyes stung with unshed tears. She turned to her side and sobbed herself to sleep, _What was he doing?_ She curled into a sobbing ball as the wind blew over the fields….

In a dark cave….

"Boy. This is what you were supposed to do. That's why we let you infiltrate the village. We need you to take it down. Kill everyone and everything in sight. Leave nothing alive."

There was a sinister chuckle, a kunai was hurled into the map tacked up on the rock wall and stuck fast in the area of Konoha, "It will be my pleasure."


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto….

Chap 7

The meeting was one week ago. He had planned and schemed for months and months on how to attack the village. Now, he was only a few hours away from the completion of his mission. He eagerly made his way towards his destination, when something stopped him. _Sobbing?_ It was eerily familiar. The sounds suddenly stopped. He inched closer to the source and instantly halted again. It was a girl. Her long dark hair flared around her. She looked young, around fifteen or sixteen he guessed. His heart suddenly began to pound, _No, it couldn't be…._ He thought as he heard the all too familiar breathing pattern, the same one he had heard when he awoke in the night on missions; that familiar sleeping position….._No. Impossible._ He thought and whirled when he heard a rustling in the bushes. His brown eyes narrowed when he saw a trio of men stalk out of the trees, "I think she went this way." One said.

The mysterious man's protective instinct was heightened. He knew that they were referring to the girl lying before him; that same feeling told him that they were up to no good. He didn't even think. The cloaked man picked up that girl in the grass and retreated to the shelter of a shed. The girl immediately woke up. Her eyes flew open and what he saw made the man choke. They were soft lavender with the unmistakable silver flecks in them, "What's going on? Who are you?" she immediately asked. It was Rhys' voice only older and softer. There was no doubt about it: this _was_ Uchiha Rhys.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it is for someone like you to by alone?" Kai asked, forcing down the emotion bubbling up in his throat.

"What do you mean?" she innocently asked, still not knowing that her rescuer was Kai. Her innocence was a knife to the youth's heart.

"Them." He simply said, pointing in the direction of the men.

Rhys woke up as soon as she felt strong arms beneath her. She opened her eyes and saw a man, fairly close to her age above her. He seemed vaguely familiar…..

A light had flickered in the brown eyes concealed within the deep hood, but, it was gone just as fast. She directed her eyes to where he pointed and groaned, "Not them." She whispered.

Her rescuer looked at her, "Have they given you trouble before?"

"Y-yes…..since…." she trailed off. Pain was evident in her eyes. She didn't bother to hide it anymore.

"Since when?" he prompted.

"N-never mind. Just for the past three years, they've been stalking me. It's kinda scary." She shivered.

Kai knew what she had almost said. The knife cut deeper into his heart. _Ever since I left, these creeps have been after Rhys? _He thought. A stab of remorse struck him for the first time in years. _If I had been here, they wouldn't have even shown their idiotic faces near her._

"Hey Rhys!" one of the men called. Kai twitched at the lack of respect. The man went on, "Come one out! We know you're here!"

Rhys visibly recoiled. Kai felt a surge of protectiveness run over him, "I won't let them get you. Come this way." He took her hand and dashed for the trees.

**A/N: **Rhys still doesn't know that the person who is rescuing her is Kai, fyi. Just thought I 'd tell you.  
I do not own Naruto…..


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Sorry that this chapter is so short...when I write these out in a notebook, I finish a chapter then on the next line I have the following chapter heading, even if it's in the middle of the page :)  
I conserve paper that way ^_^  
Nice notebooks are so expensive...I like to save my money :)

I do not own Naruto…..

Chap 8

There was the sound of unconcealed footsteps behind their running feet. Rhys was barely keeping up with Kai whose legs were longer than hers. For some reason, she held onto his hand tighter. When she squeezed his hand, old reflexes took over Kai as he gripped it tighter, bringing her closer to his side.

After a few minutes of sprinting, they halted. The young man hadn't even broken a sweat, but, Rhys was panting, but feeling exhilarated.

"Are you all right R-" Kai asked, almost saying her name. He had been so used to asking her that particular question when they had worked together. Ever so slightly, the remorse was starting to get him again.

She looked up at him and smiled, "Hai. I'm perfectly all right." She laughed a little bit, "I haven't run like that since I was in a squad not too long ago. It was fun." She smiled at him again, "Thank you so much. I owe you one now."

"How far is home for you?" he asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Not too far." She dismissed it with a wave of her hand and an easy smile, "I'll be fine." She turned and left in the direction of the village.

_Much has changed in three years._ He thought before he too headed towards the village to spy.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I'm so sorry that I took so long to update!  
I've been kinda busy...so thank you for your patience!  
Hopefully, I can get up to chapter 15 today...  
Oh! And thank you so much for your comments! ^_^ Like I've said before, it makes me super happy whenever I see that someone liked my story ^_^

I do not own Naruto…

Chap 9

Rhys _still_ didn't go to her room. She deviated and went to the academy where she helped part time as a teacher and librarian.

She heard the sound of little feet, her sharingan activated out of reflex, but, she smiled when a trio of little girls ran up to her. The older girl relaxed and deactivated it.

"Hi! Rhys-sensei!"

"Why hello there girls." Her smile was genuine as she lowered her to their eye-level and winked, "Did Hinata-sensei let you guys out early?"

The girls giggled and answered, "It's recess now. We came to find you!"

Rhys feigned surprise, "Really?"

"Hai!" they chorused and held out a cherry and lotus blossom cluster, "Happy Birthday! This is for you!"

The older girl's heart warmed as she accepted the small token and placed it in her dark hair, "Thank you, Suki-chan, Miyu-chan and Mao-chan! They're beautiful!" her silver specks twinkled in her eyes, "How did you know that these are my favorite flowers?"

"We just guessed. Lotus-sensei was your squad leader, ne?" Suki asked.

"And your Kaa-san's name is Sakura." Miyu added.

"So we put these together for you!" Mao finished.

Rhys smile widened as she embraced the three little girls. Tears pricked her eyes, "Thank you so much. I love them!" she released them and placed a kiss on every dark head before saying, "Now hurry along; don't make Hinata-sensei worry about you."

"Hai!" the trio chorused and ran off giggling. Rhys let out a giggle of her own.

The shadows shifted. Rhys didn't even notice it. Only her sharingan would have been able to see it. Kai had always been good at hiding, even from Rhys' eyes. He had finished scoping out the village and was bored, so, he stalked his old teammate. He smirked a little bit at the thought.

Kai watched as Rhys straightened herself and giggle again. The sound was nostalgic. His heart beat faster. Rhys really _had_ grown up. Her hair was much longer than it was when she was thirteen. Her height hadn't changed at all. He had always towered over her, even more so now. The young man's thoughts unbidden returned to the time when he had been on the Uchiha girl's team. They all had worked well together after they had ironed out their differences. All of them went through the same hardships, trials, missions and even sicknesses. Rhys kept invading all of his memories. Every little detail or gesture or sound. She had always been sweet, becoming concerned over the slightest scratch or bruise her teammates endured. Even now, Kai could still feel her deft fingers cleaning and binding his many wounds…He stopped. _What was that?_ He shook his head as his eyes followed her, _What have you been doing these past three years?_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I personally think chapter 10is kinda cute :) Naruto and Rhys meet :) I hope I didn't mess up Naruto too badly...  
Anyway, Enjoy!

I do not own Naruto….

Chap 10

Rhys kept walking along still oblivious to her "stalker."She was so absorbed in the scenery that she nearly ran into a tall man with spiky blond hair. His blue eyes sparkled with mischief as he said to her, "Good morning to you too!" he laughed.

Rhys' head shot up at the familiar voice, "N-naruto-sama!" she stammered.

Like all of the children in this village, she had heard the wondrous feats of this legend. His father had been the Fourth Hokage, one of the most powerful shinobi Konoha had produced. Hatake Kakashi had been his squad leader and Jiraiya the sanin had been his mentor and teacher as well. To add to his credentials, he had the nine-tailed fox demon sealed within him since he was a baby and was a candidate for hokage _again_. Rhys' breath caught in her throat, this powerful shinobi was standing before her, grinning with his trademark smile. This man had worked side by side with her parents and now, he was talking to _her._

Naruto studied her, "You're Rhys-chan, Sakura-chan's daughter, ne?"

"H-hai" her voice quivered.

"You do remind me of her, but, you look exactly like your father except for your eyes. How did you get that color anyway?" he asked her as naturally as if he were inquiring of the weather.

Even though flustered, Rhys didn't miss the fire of old rivalry in his eyes when he mentioned her father.

_Might as well ask now._ She thought and steeled herself to say, "H-how were they? Tou-chan and Kaa-san?"

Naruto let out a laugh, "That's too long of a story to tell standing here. Let's talk about it over a bowl of ramen."

Ichiraku's….

Naruto slurped his ramen, "Still just as good as it used to be. You've kept the old place running well Ayame-nee."

Ayame laughed and ruffled his hair, "It's not that difficult with all of your feeding frenzies over the past…oh, thirty plus years." Her eyes glinted at him.

"Hey!" he cried out.

Ayame laughed at him.

"No fair!"

Rhys just smiled and at her ramen.

"Well, where should I start…" Naruto began, slurping his food thoughtfully, "Sasuke was the biggest jerk I had ever met."

Rhys nearly choked at his honest statement.

Naruto went on "He was good at everything he did and even a greater genius than his brother Itachi I think."

Rhys waited for him.

"Sakura-chan was one of the popular girls." His eyes looked dreamy, "She had a mean punch and a kind heart. The perfect combo I think."

Rhys smiled.

"We didn't get along at all in the first few months as a team. We acted on our own and always argued. Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei broke up I don't know how many fights. One time, we had both nearly killed Sakura-chan. If Kakashi-sensei hadn't broken up…." He trailed off.

The girl studied her ramen.

"Your Oka-san always loved Sasuke though. Before he left, she had tried to stop him and I believe a big reason for Sasuke's return five years later was your Oka-san." He looked at the girl, "She never gave up on him so don't you." his smile was kind as he patted her head fatherly.

The concealed Kai started.

"S-so you do know about Kai-kun then?" she quietly said.

"Yes. I know exactly what you and Shin are going through right now." He kindly said.

She looked down. Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder. Teardrops plunked down into her ramen broth. Naruto gently went on, "All I can say is don't you dare give up on him. You're so much like both of your parents. Both of them had an unbending will. Sasuke especially, it took me and Sakura-chan five years to get something through his thick head." He chuckled, "But, your heart is Sakura-chan's heart: a _mednin's _heart, and both Hinata-chan and Shion-sama have taught you never to let your anger get the better of you."

Rhys looked up at him, confused. Naruto chuckled, "Don't thing I haven't noticed Rhys-chan. You're a special kid." He got up, Rhys followed him.

The girl bowed, "Thank you Naruto-sama." She smiled, "Thank you for telling me about my parents and for the ramen."

"Anytime! I've got a whole list of stories to tell you about our squad and Chunin days."

Rhys laughed, "I think I just might come and listen."


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Naruto…..

Chap 11

Nightfall….

Rhys lay on the roof and looked up at the full moon. Her thoughts turned to Kai. What was he doing now? Was he all right? Was he warm? Did he have shelter? Did he go down the wrong path? She closed her eyes.

"Hi there!" Came a familiar voice. Rhys smiled as Shin sat down beside her.

"Hi yourself." She grinned.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Shin pressed.

"Thinking." Was her abstract reply.

Shin hid his smile. There was no way he was going to let her win, "About what?" he persevered.

"Something."

Shin stood above her and looked down at her, attempting to use his height to intimidate her.

"Come on, I know you better than that Rhys!" he nearly whined, "You can't fool me." He grinned.

She smiled up at him, "Don't you tower above me enough?" she blinked her eyes cutely at him.

Shin was glad the night hid his blush, "Cute, but, you're changing the subject." He covered it up with a chuckle.

Rhys sighed and stretched out on the rooftop, "You win. I'll tell you." she closed her eyes again, and said quietly "I'm more worried than anything."

"About Kai?" Shin asked in an equally quiet voice.

"Hai." She softly replied.

_Figured as much._ Shin thought, sighing inwardly.

"Do you think he's all right?" she said, sitting up, chin in hand, staring a thousand of miles away. Shin remained standing for a little longer, studying his old teammate. The wind gently tousled her hair around her bare shoulders. That distant look in her eyes that she always had when she was thinking about troubling things, stirred him yet again.

_If only she knew how _I _felt. How _Kai_ felt._ He thought and sat down once again next to her, "I'm sure he's fine. He's Kai after all. You remember how that guy was." He forced a weak smile.

"Cute, dark, mysterious…." She began, "smart, brave…."

"HEY!" Shin cried out.

Rhys laughed, "I'm just kidding Shin."

He smiled. Hearing her carefree laugh had always warmed him.

Her eyes were distant again, "You always knew how to make me laugh." She let out a small giggle.

"I aim to please." He grinned, but thought, _I just don't like seeing those pretty eyes so sad. It hurts me as much as it does you._

Rhys looked at him; the silver sparkled in her eyes, "You do a good job pleasing everyone, Shin." She ruffled his head, "I'm so glad we were put on the same team."

Shin shoved her hand away and flattened his hair causing Rhys to let out another giggle. He leaned back on his elbows, "Yeah, we had some good times."

"Mm-hmm." Rhys' tone was dreamy, "My favorite memory was of that one difficult escort mission. You and Kai-kun had fought each other yet again as we were coming back at nightfall. Lotus-sensei sighed and threw you over her right shoulder and Kai-kun over her left like sacks of potatoes." She smiled, "She lead the way to a huge hill and dropped you two down and ordered me to lay down in between you two to make sure you wouldn't kill each other."

Shin's eyes lit up, "Yeah! I remember that one! Lotus-sensei then pointed out all of the constellations to us until we fell asleep."

Rhys' eyes glinted at him, "Do you know what happened after that?"

Shin's eyes narrowed, "Do I want to know?" he raised an eyebrow.

The girl's tone was sing-songy, "I dunno….maybe I won't tell you after all." She dusted herself off and took off across the rooftops.

"Come back here!" Shin called and went after her.

Rhys let out a delighted laugh and picked up her speed.

Shin gave chase.

Laughter startled him out of his sleep. Brown eyes blinked as voices came to his ears. He scowled. He did NOT like getting woken up.

"I got you now!" a boy's voice cried.

"Nuh-uh!" and girl's voice taunted.

The disturbed sleeper's scowl deepened. _Two lovers on a night chase. Wonderful._ He thought grumpily but followed them. In a clearing not too far outside of town, there stood two people. One had nowhere else to run the other looked victorious.

"I told you! Now for your punishment!"

To the onlooker's annoyance, he watched as the boy tackled a girl to the ground by her waist.

"SHIN! LEMME GO!" she cried out.

_What? Shin?_ The second man, _Shin wouldn't….._

"Tell me what happened after that! Otherwise I won't let you go!"

"Fine! This looks bad enough as it is! You're lucky no one is watching!"

The man smirked.

"Well? Tell me so we can get out of this awkward situation."

The girl laughed, "Fine! When you two fell asleep, Lotus-sensei turned to me and winked and said, 'Ah! Beauty tamed the Beasts! I love it!' then she started chuckling as I was blushing. Now get off of me!" she demanded.

The second man was silent. _I was wondering why Rhys looked so red the next morning. _He thought amusedly.

Shin was stunned, "That's it?"

"Yes! What did you think happened?" she arched an elegant black eyebrow at him.

"Something more interesting than that."

Rhys rolled her eyes and smiled, "You and your wild fantasies. Go to sleep."

Kai chuckled as he leaned against a tree, _They still haven't changed much._

Shin bowed and mocked, "Hai Oka-sama." And disappeared.

Rhys giggled and leapt up into at tree and lay down looking up at the sky.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Sorry, this one is pretty short too...I hope you don't mind...

I do not own Naruto…

Chap 12

About an hour later, Kai lifted his eyes and saw the dark clouds covering the moon. It was going to rain and Rhys was outside. Kai debated with himself for a minute and finally decided to take her home. With no effort, Kai leapt up into the tree and settled on the branch where the girl lay. To ensure she didn't wake up, he placed a weak genjutsu on her and slid his hands underneath her, lifting her easily. _So light._ He couldn't help but think. As he descended, the first raindrops began to fall. Quickly, he carried her over the rooftops to her home. As soon as his foot touched the balcony, the rain came down hard. He darted inside and laid her in the bed. Briefly, he surveyed her room and his eyes caught something glinting in the light. He walked over and picked it up. It was them, only three years younger. He couldn't help but smile. He and Shin had their backs completely to each other, crossed arms not even looking at the camera. The two females held their hands in a helpless position and smiled. His eyes compared the smiling Rhys in the picture to the sleeping Rhys in the bed. They were so much the same, but, so different.

Kai was silent, a war raged within him. He wanted to finish his mission that he had been sent here to do three years ago, but, seeing Rhys and Shin interact the way they that he had seen, made him long for his teammates, especially Rhys. _I want her. _Was his silent thought, _I haven't seen her in three years and now she is messing with my priorities! Women can be so infuriating!_ He sighed and returned his gaze to Rhys. He gently put the picture back and bent down low over her ear, "You're a naughty girl Rhys. Why must you do this to me?" he resisted the urge to brush the hair out of her face. Kai tore his eyes away from her _It would never happen. Not after all that I've put her through._ He turned to leave when…..


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** I hope all of you are enjoying this particular story. I've edited it so much that it has two extra chapters now! I couldn't resist putting a comment like Lotus' in chapter 11 about 'Beauty taming the Beasts' it really didn't fit, but I just randomly decided to put it in there …..I'm pretty random when I'm tired ^_^ anyhow, here is chapter 13

I do not own Naruto….

Chap 13

A movement. Kai's eyes flew to Rhys' bed. She was stirring. _This is not good._ He thought and was about to jump out the window into the downpour when a gentle voice called out, "Wait."

He couldn't move. Only she could keep him in one place with just one word. She swung her feet out of her bed and walked silently to him.

_Shoot! I don't have my cloak!_ His mind cried out, but, still he remained rooted to the spot. He turned his face away as the small girl stood next to him and looked out into the rain. The sky was black and lowering. Kai's heart rate quickened and his breath caught in his lungs. Her scent, the scent of cherry blossoms and fresh air wafted up to his nose from her dark hair. He felt his resolve weaken with his legs.

_Rhys._ He thought and suddenly all he could think about was taking her into his arms and….

Her voice broke his irrational thoughts, "You can't go out in that."

Lightening cracked the sky wide open and lit up her features. Her voice had been tranquil, but her eyes had been a completely different story.

"You don't like storms?" he asked, taking control of his thoughts again.

She simply shook her head.

"Why?" Kai's tone was gentle. He fought the urge to put an arm around her.

"They scare me." There was a flash of lightening, Kai sensed her chakra signature spike with her emotions, "Something…..sad…happened on a night like this." She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together, "I sure hope he's all right." She murmured.

"I'm right here!" Kai wanted to shout. Acting completely on impulse, Kai's hand was suddenly lifting her chin so he could see her eyes. Gentle lavender wide with fear, met chocolate brown softened with emotion, "I—"

Thunder shook the room, rattling plates and pictures. Rhys cried out and leapt into his arms, scared. Old reflexes took over once again. He held the young woman protectively against him, but, he sensed that something wasn't right. Rhys' body trembled with more than just fear of thunder. A chakra signature flickered on the edge of his senses. Something else was in the room besides them…..some_one_. He pulled her closer.

_Not him!_ _He shouldn't be here! Why did he follow me? _He thought frantically.

"Did you forget your mission?" a raspy voice resounded around the room.

"What's going on? Who is there?" Rhys demanded, trying to hide the tremor in her voice.

Kai grabbed her in both of his arms and vaulted out the window.

They landed with a splash as Kai took off running.

"What in Konoha is going on? Who was in my room? Why are you running away?" Rhys' questions came in a rush.

Kai didn't pay attention. His mind was focused on one thing: _Run. Get Rhys as far as way as you can!_

The rain stung their faces and thunder shook the ground beneath Kai's feet. "Shield your face from the rain." Kai directed, still running.

Rhys obliged and buried her face in his shirt. Kai's heart sped up. _Run. Protect her. Get as far away as you can from him! Keep Rhys as far away from him as possible! _These thoughts raced in his mind as his feet raced along the dirt roads.

Kai didn't stop until they reached a cave out of the village. A sturdy sakura tree stood guard at its entrance. Kai still held her.

"W-wha-" she began. Kai silenced her lips with his finger.

There was silence then it reached his ears. Whirring. He pushed her to the ground and covered her with his body. Eight shuriken whizzed through the air and embedded themselves in his back. He didn't flinch, but looked down into her terrified eyes. His heart stirred when he realized for the first time in years how much this Uchiha girl meant to him.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Naruto…..

Chap 14

His body was warm on top of hers. She could feel every inhale and exhale of his chest. Why did it make her feel so shy? So self-conscious? She didn't know this man, right? Other men had shoved her to the ground in this manner to save her just as this one did. She was a mednin. Her team had to protect her the most. She was the healer. But this felt, _different._

_What is this feeling?_ She thought, _It feels….._familiar. The way he had shielded her; the way she felt his breath on her neck; the way he had protected her. This, this….._stranger_ was like…..

Her mind flashed back to happier times. Her mind's eye was filled with images of a laughing boy and a smirking teen. They had both risked themselves for her, always….especially Kai-kun…How many times had he saved her this way? Shoving her to the ground and practically laying on top of her, using his body as a shield from unseen attacks and in exchange him being harmed greatly— just so she wouldn't be hurt? It was at those times that she realized how manly he had been….Rhys shook her head free of the twelve year old fancies she had had.

A deep voice by her ear said, "Are you all right?" he asked not bothering to move from his position.

Rhys' heart throbbed. Could it be? The touch was so familiar, the tone gentle.

Lightening lit up his features. She stifled a gasp and raised a shaky hand to his face, "Kai-kun?" her lips formed the words but no sound came.

The man didn't answer. He simply took her hand, rolled off of her and stood. "C'mon. We aren't safe here either."

They took off again. When Rhys kept stumbling, Kai swept her into his arms and kept running.

_This has to be Kai-kun._ She thought, _Only he would be able to pick me up and keep running at this pace without batting an eyelash. Not even Shin could do it. Only Kai-kun._ Another thing Rhys had noticed was that her rescuer constantly held her to where she couldn't see the injury on his back. _Kai-kun would also do all in his power to _not_ let me see how badly he was hurt. This man is doing the same thing. It has to be him, right?_

The strong arms that had always held and protected her three years ago were even stronger. The sturdy chest that she had cried into when she saw his injuries was even harder. But his touch…the touch that had always seemed to be welcoming her into his arms, now appeared to be restraining themselves….as if they didn't want to hold her anymore. _Have I become so detestable to you Kai-kun? Have you really gone down the wrong path? Have you forgotten about me entirely?_ Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. She didn't notice how the young man looked down at her curiously.

_Why isn't she looking up at me? What is going through that head of hers? Why do her eyes look wet?_ He thought.

Her quiet voice again broke through his thoughts, "We need to stop. You can't keep going on with an injury like that. Don't push yourself."

"But—" Kai protested.

"No. I don't want you – or anyone else who thinks that the only way they can save me is to commit suicide—to be hurt. I couldn't live with that." she lifted tear-stained eyes up to his, begging him to stop, "Haven't I always been that way?" she added quietly. Kai could barely hear her.

He couldn't refuse her. He _never_ could. They stopped and Kai set her down gently, pondering the look in her eyes. It was way more than sadness. Her last whispered comment also interested him. They stood beneath a covering of willows.

"Thank you." Rhys said, genuinely grateful, "Now please let me see your injury."


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Naruto…

Chap 15

Kai hesitated. Did he really want her to?

"It's not that bad…." He stalled.

"Don't lie to me." She said quietly, "I've been trained as a mednin for the past nearly four years. I can tell when someone is hurt badly and trying to hide it." She looked at him directly in his eyes.

Kai was silent as he contemplated his answer. _If I let her back there then she'll _know_ it's me._

Rhys saw his hesitation and said even more gently, "Please, let me help you. You saved me. It's the least I can do for you." her eyes were so earnest Kai couldn't refuse her.

_Might as well. She'll find out eventually if she hasn't already figured it out by now. Judging by the look in her eyes I think I've been revealed. She's always been a smart girl._ He smirked inwardly.

"Fine." He said and let her see his back.

Rhys bit her lip and looked. His shirt was in tatters. Eight gaping wounds dripping with blood glared at her.

"Could you …..umm…" she blushed and looked away.

Kai smiled, _Mednin or not, still as modest and proper as ever._ He thought, "Of course." He replied aloud and removed his shirt.

He heard nothing as his trademark was revealed. After a moment of silence, Kai felt her small finger trace the tell-tale kunai marking on his back. His whole body trembled at her gentle touch.

"It's as I thought." She murmured and sighed leaning her head tiredly on his back like she had done so many times before.

Kai stiffened. _She must really be exhausted to do that. With her personality, she wouldn't even dream of doing that at this point._ He thought.

"Kai-kun." She murmured.

The young man felt her breath on his back. Another delighted shiver went through him. He half-turned, "Hai?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Why what?" his tone was quiet and gentle.

"Why didn't you tell me at first?" her voice was still very quiet. Kai could almost see the tears rolling down her face. It hurt him

"Don't cry like that, Rhys." He softly said, not even looking at her face.

_He knows me too well. _Rhys thought then sniffed, "Don't you dare move from that spot." She commanded, "I need to get some water." With that, she was off.

A short time later, she returned, much to Kai's relief. He never did like her being alone.

"I'm going to start cleaning the blood off first. Hold still." She gently directed and began to wash away the blood as she removed the sharp shuriken from his flesh. When she had finished with that, the girl rummaged through her ever present medkit and pulled out sterile bandages and some herbal healing concoction, Kai judged from the pungent odor.

"I'm going to put the salve on now. It will sting horribly, but I'll numb it the best that I can with my chakra." Her soft voice went on.

Kai felt her gentle, but barely perceptible touch in the middle of his back. With her second hand, Rhys applied the ointment. The only sting was a mild one that went away after a few seconds.

"There." She announced and began to unroll the bandages, "Could you please lift your arms a little bit? I need to put the bandage on."

Kai obliged.

The girl reached around him and began to wrap. Even thought she was being efficient and professional, Kai could still sense that she was uncomfortable. He wasn't exactly fifteen anymore…

As Rhys tucked the last end of the bandage in, she paused, "Kai-kun."

Kai turned around to face her, "Hai?" he asked gently.

Rhys blushed and turned away, "N-nevermind. It was a stupid question anyway." She stooped to gather her supplies together. Kai's quick reflexes stayed her hand, "Nothing you ask me is too stupid, Rhys." He murmured, not letting go of her small hand.

Rhys breath caught in her throat, _Stop it! He's forgotten all about you and Shin and Lotus-sensei! He doesn't care about you anymore! He's a bad guy, right?_

As if hearing her thoughts, Kai said, "How could I ever forget about you?"

Rhys jumped, "H-how did you—?"

Kai smiled mysteriously and pulled her against him, embracing her and…..._restraining…._ himself, "I've always been able to see what goes on behind those eyes of yours, remember?"

The girl blushed again, _He is right….._suddenly, her knees buckled. Thankfully, Kai had been holding her and caught her before she fell.

He chuckled and cradled her in his arms, "And you told me not to overexert myself?" his eyes sparkled at her, "Sounds like a certain little mednin needs to heed her own advice."

Rhys blushed deeper, "Y-you needed my help. I-I just couldn't leave you like that. I don't really care what happens to me if it means I can save a life…."

"I know that all too well." The young man smiled.

"S-so?"

"Rhys, you need to rest. Don't you dare disagree with me."

"But…."

Kai once again silenced her with his finger, "I said don't. I'm completely fine. You did a good job. Now, let me take care of you." he quietly said. Rhys couldn't see the gentle expression in his dark eyes.

"Hai….." Rhys hesitantly replied.

Kai smiled, "Good girl." He carried her over to the mats.

"B-but don't you dare overtax yourself while I'm sleeping." She stammered, attempting to redeem herself. Kai could easily see the silver tint in the dark night. _Wait_. There was no moon tonight how did she…._How strong have you become Rhys?_ He wondered, amazed but hid it with the next comment, "Hai. _Oka-sama_." He grinned and bent to kiss her forehead.

With one last blush, Uchiha Rhys' eyelids closed as she drifted off to sleep, with Kai sitting down beside her, staring off into the blackness. Since Rhys came up in his life again, he had _a lot_ of things to think about…..


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**: I want to apologize again for waiting so long to post the rest of the story. I've already uploaded the last 8 chapters, so they should be up within the hour.  
Thank you for your patience!

I do not own Naruto….

Chap 16

The willow branches sheltered the girl as she lay down, past the point of exhaustion. _I used too much again…..but I just couldn't….._she didn't even get to finish her thought before sleep overcame her. Kai studied her yet again. Rhys looked like some forest spirit resting beneath a bower of white flowers. _Where did that come from?_ He thought.

The wind and the rain had died down significantly until it was a gentle, refreshing breeze whispering through the long branches. It gently tousled the dark Uchiha hair around his old teammate's young face. He quietly stood and went to her side of the fire. She was completely out, but, her features looked troubled, worried. Kai again felt that stab of remorse, cutting deeper every time he experienced it. He knew that he had been the cause of the worry lines on her forehead; the exhaustion in her usually lively eyes. It had all been his fault.

"I'm so sorry Rhys." He murmured, smoothing her disheveled hair away from her eyes. His hand rested gently on her cheek. If only she knew what he felt seeing her after so long….

Once again, he noticed her beauty. His eyes traveled the length of her long dark hair; he remembered how much her voice had softened; her touch had been even more gentled…Kai blinked. _Why have I been thinking this way? Ever since I rescued her from those guys, my thoughts have been messed with. I wanted to get rid of her home. It was my mission, right? _He tried to withdraw his hand from her cheek, but found it too difficult to. _She has always made me second think my actions. Always. _He thought irritably. Rhys then sighed in her sleep and turned on her side. His resolve was broken in that split second. _I could never kill her. Ever._ He realized, _Maybe, I can save her and get rid of the village and keep her away from him. . ._his thoughts went on.

"Do you really want to do that Kai?" said a deep voice.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Naruto…..

Chap 17

Kai whirled around, kunai in hand. He saw no one. He _sensed_ no one.

"I'm right here. Don't you let your guard down." Strong arms wrapped around him, significantly stronger than his own if possible.

"Who are you?"

Silence. Kai became irritated again. How dare this stranger incapacitate him like this!

"Well?" his tone was sharp.

"Someone who was just as confused as you are now. Don't you dare do it Kai. You'll definitely regret it." the voice said. The vice-like hold was still retained.

"I would never hurt her." Kai found himself saying.

The grip was released, "You probably would never hurt her in the sense of killing her, but, wouldn't destroying her home and people she cares about kill her just the same way?"

The shadow flickered over to the sleeping teen and lowered itself beside her. Kai felt his muscles tense up. He tightened his grip on his kunai.

The shadow-man seemed to sense it, "Calm down. I can see your chakra spiking and it's giving me a headache. If I told you not to hurt her, do think I would?" the voice was clearly irritated and added under his breath, "How do these women do it?"

"Old reflexes die hard." Kai responded, putting his kunai away.

The man's laugh was dry, "Believe me. I know all about it. Especially when you deeply care for someone." His voice softened as he brushed the hair out of her face. Kai remained standing.

"If you do what I think you are about to do, Rhys would readily forgive you. She's just like her Oka-san that way." He sighed, "But consider this: After you 'succeed' in your goal of keeping Rhys safe while decimating her home, what would you do after that? Do you expect her to live the life of a rogue ninja with you? Or will you go on alone, leaving Rhys by herself in the world again?

Kai's heart throbbed painfully.

The mysterious shadow went on, "And also, do you think that your employers would honor your wish to keep her safe? I can guarantee that they won't follow your example. They might respect it for a little while, but one day when you turn your back and she just happens to be alone….."

Kai's entire body went cold. This stranger, who was he? How did he know so much about how Kai thought?

The man rose, "I was in your place not too long ago, Kai. I know what you are going through. Feelings are churning within you; feelings that you haven't experienced before. Pain, fear, confusion, loyalty, duty….honor."

The shadow finally turned to look at him. There was a flash of red in his eyes, "Don't make the wrong choice, Kai. Think about Rhys and her feelings for once before you do anything stupid." With that, the late-night visitor flashed out of view.

Kai blinked. _Was that….._

"Tou-chan….." Rhys murmured in her sleep. Kai then saw it. On top of her folded hands, lay a charm with the Uchiha crest and a single sakura flower on top of it.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Naruto…

Chap 18

Kai stared. _That's….that's impossible!_

Rhys stirred in her sleep and opened her violet eyes, looking into his chocolate brown….

"Is there something wrong?" her soft and gentle voice queried as she sat up on her elbows.

"No." Kai answered quietly, reverently.

A gasp.

Kai snapped out of his reverie and asked, "What is it?"

"H-he's alive." Rhys' voice trembled. Her eyes flew to his, "Kai! T-tou-chan is….TOU-CHAN IS ALIVE!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck, not noticing that she had left off the fond title off of his name. Kai noticed it and smiled inwardly as he held her. The girl went on, "See! Look!" she showed the amulet to him, "This is his and my Kaa-san is alive too!" she gestured excitedly to the pink blossom attached to the center of the clan emblem." She clutched them to her chest "I'm so happy!" she laughed and cried at the same time. Kai said nothing, just enjoying the feel of her in his arms. Rhys hadn't even noticed it, yet. "They're alive Kai! ALIVE!" she buried her head in his chest.

Reflexes again took over him as Kai pulled her closer and rubbed her back, like he had done so many times before.

Her violet eyes were overflowing with joy as she looked up at him.

He couldn't help it. His reflexes had gotten the better of him. As old feelings he had tried to keep buried deep within him for four years, burst through, he held her tightly against his chest. His hand rested on her waist. Rhys' trembling body brought back fond memories of missions and hardships. She had been light for their squad. It was _Rhys_ who had softened his heart once again. Her smile; her laugh; her voice… _Rhys. Rhys. Rhys._

"Rhys…." He murmured into her hair, placing a soft kiss within the dark waves.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Naruto….

Chap 19

The comment seemed to snap Rhys out of her obliviousness. She realized all too soon what she had been doing.

Her cheeks flushed, "O-oh! I'm so sorry!" she apologized as she tried to disentangle herself from his hold, "I-I didn't realize…."

Kai smiled. He didn't care. He had waited almost four long years to hold this girl again. He wasn't about to let it end.

His hand trapped her within his hold, "Hey, come back here. I'm not done with you yet."

Rhys' cheeks were scarlet, her back was rigid, "Y-you don't have to say it that way."

Kai laughed then murmured, "Hey just relax. This is me remember?"

"I-I know i-it's just…."

"Just what?" he asked, his brown eyes sparkled with mischief.

Rhys tried to look away. She _knew_ he was enjoying her discomfort, "W-well—um—ah—w-we're not…." Her voice was broken.

Kai chuckled, "We're not young anymore?" he finished for her.

"H-hai" she replied hesitantly.

Kai grinned, _You…._ he thought and squeezed her tightly then said aloud, "What's the difference?" he pressed.

"L-lots of things." Rhys replied, eyes still down.

"Like?" he said.

"You're…..taller." she began.

"And…..?"

"Stronger." Her replies were more hesitant

He chuckled then murmured in her ear, "And?"

Rhys' heart thudded when she realized what she wanted to say, _Much more handsome._ Her thoughts took off. She didn't dare utter it.

"What is it? I know you want to say something, and I know you're extremely ticklish." He threatened.

"You wouldn't!" the sixteen year old exclaimed, horrified.

"Wouldn't I?" he said matter-of-factly. The barely visible starlight gleamed on the mischievous glint in his brown eyes, "Remember? _I_ was the one who found out your hidden tickle spot." His hands slid deliberately down her sides. Rhys suppressed a shiver. _You're doing this on purpose._ She thought, feeling every single finger on her side. She was _very_ ticklish and Kai had always found great pleasure in tormenting her after he found it.

"Don't you dare!" she wailed, struggling.

He bent low over her ear and whispered, "Now that you say not to…" his fingers wiggled threateningly.

"KAI!" she cried as she soon found herself on the ground, Kai tickling her mercilessly. She couldn't breathe she was laughing so hard.

"Let me go!" she cried out.

"Not until you confess." The tickles intensified as did Rhys' laughs and tears.

"Never!"

"Ever?" Kai moved closer to her face, still paralyzing her with laughter.

"NO!" she gasped, tears rolled down her cheeks, "I REFUSE!"

Before he knew what he was doing, Kai kissed her lips and rested his forehead on hers, "There, that's the Rhys I used to know." He murmured tenderly, "So she still is there underneath those sad eyes and worry lines."

Rhys' breath caught in her lungs.

Kai wrapped his arms around her. She was completely relaxed now. "I missed you." he let slip out from between his lips.

"I missed you too." Rhys replied, "But why did you leave Kai-kun? What happened to you?" her soft voice asked.

Kai's heart fell. She had added the title again. He sighed, "Say my name." he asked her. He wouldn't tell her.

"Nani?"

"I said," Kai's eyes drilled into hers, "Say. My. Name."

"Kai-k-"

Kai put a finger to her lips, "Not that way. _Just my name._" he emphasized.

Rhys was stunned, "K-kai." Was her soft answer.

"Louder. I can't hear you." he brought his face closer to hers.

"K-kai." Rhys' voice was stronger but she couldn't tear her eyes away from his serious brown gaze.

Kai brought the small girl even closer and murmured, lips touching her ear, "Just one more time."

"K-" before she could finish, Kai had once again brought his lips onto hers.

_No, I can't tell her. EVER._ He thought as their lips met.

When they broke apart, he still had his face close to hers, "Nothing you need to worry about." He kissed the corner of her mouth lightly before resting his forehead on hers, "Now, go back to sleep. I'll keep watch."

Rhys, still breathless from the surprise encounter insisted, "A-are you sure? I told you…"

Kai gently covered her lips again with his hand, "You'd better stop talking before I decide I want to kiss you again." His grin was mischievous, but his eyes were serious.

It threw Rhys off. Kai felt her skin warm. He bent to kiss her cheek, "I'll let you know if there is a fight. I promise. Now go to sleep. I won't overdo it."

"I don't trust you…." she replied, covering her embarrassment with a raised eyebrow.

Kai's eyes sparkled even more. He wanted to kiss her again so badly… "Who? Me?" he innocently said.

Rhys smiled and pulled away. Kai very hesitantly let her go, "Fine, I'll sleep but you need to rest up too. It's only a few hours till dawn."

"Hai, Oka-sama." Kai teased.

Rhys rolled her eyes and lay down.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Naruto…..

Chap 20

"Why is that little brat taking so long?" Kito hissed.

"Yeah! Where is he?"

A deep foreboding chuckle filled the room. A tall silhouette materialized out of the shadows.

"What's so funny Kane?"

"All of you idiots." Was his somewhat maddening reply, "It's this girl." He took out a picture of a beautiful dark-haired girl, "Uchiha Rhys-chan"

Wolf-whistles went up around the room.

"She's gorgeous."

"I agree."

"Who is she?"

"This divine little specimen here was our protégé's old teammate nearly four years ago. She's all grown up now, as beautiful as her mother was and just as talented from what I hear."

"What's the plan?"

"Get her. Get him. It's so simple it's idiotic." His voice sounded bored, "Young Kai would do anything for her. Even—"

A snicker, "Attack the village."

"Kill everyone in it."

"Plunder all of its goods."

"Burn it to the ground!"

Sinister laughter filled the room.

"Precisely. We just need to get this little girl all alone and trap her. When Kai comes running, we'll use her against him. It's perfect and," a slow smile crossed his face, "I know exactly how to do it." Kane said slyly as he looked at Rhys' photo again, _Soon my dear, you'll be in our grasp and your dear Kai-kun will be powerless against us. _

**A/N:** Sorry this is so short. I still have some things I want to do with this story…I'm not sure how long it will be…..


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Naruto…

Chap 21

The night passed without incident. Rhys slept until noon the next day.

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes, was Kai's face above hers, "Well good morning sunshine." He teased.

She smiled and shoved his face away, "Morning to yourself." She looked up at the sun, "Wow. I slept that long?"

"Hai." He grinned, grasping her wrist, "You looked so lovely as you snored away….."

She shot up and nearly knocked Kai over, "_NANI?"_

"Just kidding." He chuckled, holding his hands up in mock-surrender.

"Kai!" she whined.

How he had missed that.

"Meanie!" she accused, sticking her tongue out and turning away, pouting.

He had missed that too.

"I'm sorry." He bowed, "Oh great goddess of love and beauty Uchiha Rhys-sama, will I ever be forgiven?"

Rhys answered nothing.

"Please?" he begged, whining a little bit himself. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, snuggling into the crook of her neck.

He felt her blush then loosen up, "Fine." She turned around, cheeks red, but eyes sparkling with vitality, "I always will and you know that."

He still held her against him. He murmured against her neck, "Thank you." placing a soft kiss on her nape. He wanted to kiss her more but refrained with great effort.

"You can let go of me now, you know…" she said. Reluctantly, Kai did so.

"Thank you." she smiled, "Now I can go wash up!"

"But the dirt suits you." he licked his finger and rubbed a mark off of her face.

"Bully." Rhys blushed.

"Hime-sama…" he said slyly.

"Baka." She replied.

"Beauty personified." He came right back.

Rhys blushed and abruptly turned around, knowing she had lost their little game.

"Rhys…" he started, something was worrying him. He didn't want her to be alone.

The girl half-turned, "Hai?" she asked.

Kai took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

She cocked her head then understood. She smiled gently and covered his hand with her other one, "I'll be fine, Kai." she squeezed his hand gently, "Don't worry."

"But—"

Gently, she put his hand to her lips, "I said I'll be fine." Rhys slid her hand from his and left.

Humming to herself quietly, Rhys undressed herself to the wraps she wore beneath her clothes. They only covered what was needed and left a good deal of her slim stomach show. Her hum rose to a song as she unbound her hair from her disheveled ponytail. It flowed well past her waist. She knelt on a rock and began to wash her clothes. After she laid them out on a sun-warmed rock, she dove beneath the cool, clear water and washed away the mud and filth from yesterday's flight. As she scrubbed her arms, back to the woods her thoughts were occupied, _Somehow, I get the feeling that I won't be back home for a long time. Whoever scared Kai last night must be formidable, to make such a great shinobi frightened like that._

The girl pulled on her tight shorts that she wore underneath her split skirt and was about to pull on the fishnets she wore underneath her shirt when she felt something cold and sharp press between her shoulder blades and something wrap around her bare stomach, yanking her against something. Her breath caught in her lungs. _How? I didn't even sense them!_

"Don't move." A husky voice said in her ear.

The girl shuddered.

"We have you surrounded my little flower." Kane's husky voice went on.

Rhys nearly screamed. Her sharingan activated in a fighting reflex. She saw a number of men moving at the speed of thunder move around her in a tight circle. All were chuckling menacingly.

_There is no way I can take them!_ She thought, "K-!" her cry was muffled by Kane's offensive hand. She didn't like how he held her against him, it was so intimate it was sickening. His fingers pressed into the soft flesh of her stomach as he murmured "Not a word my dear, or we'll kill Kai."

She had been gone too long. Now Kai was worried. Just as he began to walk in the direction where she had gone Kai heard a muffled cry followed by snickers. Then he sensed _him_. His fist clenched.

"You have some nerve trying to hide from me. I can smell that putrefying odor of yours long before I can sense you."

A menacing chuckle, "Oh Kai." The man appeared, "A grouch as always."

"A scum just as before." Kai spat back venomously.

"I thought you were ready to take over the village." The man began to circle Kai, "I thought that you hated every single person in there."

Kai eyed him warily, "I never said _every single person_."

"That is correct. Every single person except- maybe – this person?" Kane said, "Bring her out."

Men appeared with Rhys in only her chest bindings and shorts.

"Kai!" she cried out as they threw her into him. Kai caught her before she hit the ground and immediately shielded her with his arms. She was mortified. "D-don't look—" she stammered, "I'm not-" she began.

"Shh….." Kai soothed, "You're fine. We've been on the same team before. It doesn't bother me at all." He comforted, kissing her forehead while drawing her closer to him, covering her even more.

"I could call you so many things right now." His voice was a lethal quiet. Anger burned in his veins, "What did you to her!" he exploded.

"Nothing at all." Kane nonchalantly said, "We just scared her." He shrugged, much to Kai's annoyance.

"Is that true?" he quietly asked the trembling girl, rubbing her back gently.

"H-hai." Her voice quivered, "I was just pulling my clothes back on when one of them sneaked up behind me and held a kunai to my back." She squeezed her eyes shut, "Oh Kai! I'm so sorry! I should've…."

"Don't worry about it, Rhys." He murmured into her hair, pulling her even closer to him as he went on, "These jerks are even better at extinguishing their chakra than I am." He kissed her head softly, "You have to know them to sense them."

She raised fearful violet eyes to him, "Kai, who are these people? I-I'm scared."

Kai's heart cut him, "It'll be okay. I won't let them hurt you."

Rhys buried her head in his shoulder and clutched his shirt.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Naruto….

Chap 22

"What do you want Kane?" Kai demanded.

"It's simple. Do what we commissioned you to do four years ago, or else" with a flick of a whip, Kane wrapped it around Rhys and yanked her against his chest. Kai was disgusted. He seethed as he watched the criminal dig his fingers into the soft flesh of her waist. She whimpered as her captor kissed her. She struggled violently. Kane just laughed, "You really do have spirit. Just like all of the other Uchiha_. I like it_." He whispered in her ear, just loud enough for Kai to hear. He clenched his fists, his nails dug into his palm.

Rhys exploded, "As if! Let go of me pig!" she yelled charging her hand with chakra and touching his arm. Kane's grip was lost and Rhys ran to Kai. Again, he caught her and jumped up into a tree, holding the girl close, "Are you all right Rhys?"

"What did he mean Kai?" her eyes begged, terrified.

"His mission."

"Shut up Kane." Kai growled.

"Mission?" her eyes bore into him, wide with innocence, "What mission? Tell me Kai!"

"To take over the village." Kane sneered, "If I recall, your Otou-san did the same thing, didn't he Uchiha-chan? Consider this a continuation of his ambition."

"Nani? Kai! Tell me he's wrong! Please!" she was beginning to cry.

Kai looked away, ashamed, "He's not Rhys. He's not."

Rhys was stunned. She let go of him. "Why? Kai? Why?"

"He was commissioned to do it."

Rhys whipped her head around to face Kane, "By whom?"

The man sneered again and gestured with his hand, "Otogakure."

She gasped, "NANI?" As if on cue, a shinobi appeared and grabbed the girl. Instantly, a kunai was held to her white throat. Kai couldn't bring himself to look at her. He could just visualize the bead of blood forming at her throat. He clenched his teeth and fist.

The henchmen twisted her arm painfully behind her back. She let out a whimper.

Sinister chuckles were heard around.

"Yes, he was commissioned to do it." Kane said in a low voice as he made his way to the Uchiha girl and grasped her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "And he will finish it or else…." He began to stroke Rhys' cheek.

Kai bristled, "Or else?"

"I'll kill your pretty little teammate. Or, should I torture her? Beat her….. starve her, and _other_ things. I'm sure my men will have fun with that." He kissed her neck in Kai's direct view.

It took all Kai had to not throttle him.

Rhys wrenched her face away from him and spat at his feet.

Kane laughed and yanked her away from his man and held her against his chest and began to kiss her neck continuously, holding her to where she couldn't move….and so Kai couldn't help but see. Kane ran his finger up her bare arm to her shoulder and down her side deliberately as he kept kissing her. She could only cry.

It was all Kai could take. "Get. Your. Dirty. Fingers. Off. Of. Her." He said through clenched teeth.

Kane chuckled, "Now you have a choice Kai. The village, or her?" he grasped her more tightly.

"Fine. I'll do it. Just stop touching her."

"I knew you'd see it my way." Kane gloated and let the girl go, "Go now to your precious Kai."

Rhys stumbled. Kai appeared right there to comfort her, "I'm so sorry Rhys. You shouldn't have gone through that." He was fighting his tears, "I'm so sorry." He held her tightly, kissing her gently as if he could heal the unwanted caresses.

"You have one week to come up with a plan." Kane instructed as they left them.

The two didn't pay attention.

Rhys could only weep.

"Forgive me. Please forgive me." Kai begged.

"I-I already h-have." She choked out, sniffling. She raised a tear-stained face to him, "I-it's not something you could have prevented." She buried her head in his chest, "I'm the one who should be sorry. I let him do that to me." She clenched her fists, "I'm just glad that you're alive. You have no idea just how happy I was when I saw that mark."

"But being alive and losing you might as well be death for me. I don't care about my life. I just want you to be safe even if you hate me….."

Rhys looked up at him and held his face between her hands, "I don't hate you Kai." She stroked his cheek with her thumb, "You might have come with the intention of destroying our home, but it's different now, ne?"

Kai looked into her eyes. Her words were so true, so pure, so _right._ He placed his hand over hers, "Aa." He murmured, "Things changed when I first saw you after four years." He kissed her palm deeply. "My resolve was gone." He murmured.

"Exactly." Rhys kindly said, moving her arms around his neck.

Kai was startled at first, but, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her small body close.

"I love you." he murmured into her neck, "I always have, Rhys."

A shiver went down her spine as she pulled herself closer, she could feel his heart hammering against his chest they were so close, "I know." She murmured, "I know."

That was all that Kai needed. He kissed her once, then again, then again. He couldn't stop the trailing kisses up to her lips.

Rhys put a small hand on his lips, "Which is why, I never could hate you. Ever. I love you." she whispered, moved her hand, and kissed his lips before disappearing from his arms and taking off at an all-out run.

Seconds after that, Kane's men were after her.

Kai didn't have time to think. He had to warn everyone back home. For Rhys' sake. He took off to the village as he thought. _Don't you die Rhys. Don't you dare die._

**A/N:** Dun, Dun, Dun!


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Naruto…..

Chap 23

She kept running, and running, and _running_. Finally, her body couldn't take it anymore. She collapsed, unable to move. Two months of nonstop running. Even the best shinobi couldn't handle it. Her clothes were in ribbons, she reeked of body odor, and her stomach was beyond empty. She lay on her back gasping for breath.

"I'm so sorry Kai. I-I wasn't strong enough." She murmured, delirious, "Otou-chan, Oka-san…..I'm sorry too. I-I wasn't able to see you with my own eyes." She clutched the medallion around her neck, "I may not be the best daughter, or the strongest kunoichi, or the best mednin…" she rambled, oblivious to the silent footstep, "B-But at least the village is safe, ne?" her voice faded as the silhouette crouched down beside her.

"Rhys." It murmured, "You crazy woman." He stroked her dirty face, unbothered by the stench of two months of not washing. He bent down over her face and murmured, "I will always find you. Always." He rested his lips lightly on hers.

She drifted in and out of light. Faces swirled above her. She couldn't distinguish the blobs, only colors. Sometimes, there was a blur of pink. Other times a splotch of black. But, most of the time brown was above her. A gentle, masculine voice murmured sweet things into her ear while she felt a cool sensation on her head. Voice always blended together in an almost constant lullaby, but the deep, gentle voice always stood out. It was that voice which led the nearly dead girl back to the land of the living…..

Rhys felt warmth at her side and _around_ her.

_Nani?_ She thought as her eyelids fluttered open. She felt soft breath on the back of her neck. Arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her against something.

"What in the world?" she mumbled.

The solid heat source stirred, "Rhys?" came a groggy voice.

Rhys' breath caught in her lungs, "K-kai?"

Immediately, the young man was above her, staring down into her eyes, the worry etched in his handsome features melted away with relief, "You're alive." His voice was hoarse. He rested his forehead on hers, "thank goodness."

"Is everyone safe?" was her first question.

Kai smiled and shook his head, "Yes you baka Uchiha." was his answer. Rhys saw the tears in his eyes.

"The village was saved thanks to you, Rhys-chan." A familiar feminine voice said. A woman with pale pink hair and kind green eyes stood at the head of the bed.

"Oka-san?" Rhys gasped, nearly sitting up. Kai, who had moved from above her, seconds before the woman appeared, simply smiled.

"Not so fast." A deeper male voice said and held down the small girl with his hand on her shoulder. Rhys craned her neck to look at the dark-haired man at her side. She stifled a gasp. His hair was the same shade as hers. His eyes were black.

"Tou-chan!" she exclaimed, almost crying again.

He gave a rare smile and put his hand on her forehead, "Rhys." It was one syllable, but, the meaning behind the word warmed her. Her proud, strong, brave Tou-chan was proud of her. She needed no other words. The tears broke loose.

"H-how?"

"Kai-kun found you when you collapsed." Sakura began, "Thank goodness he found you before Kane did." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. Rhys figured that Kai told her what had happened, "He brought you to a cave and took care of you until he was able to contact us." Sakura finished.

Rhys was astounded.

"Your Kaa-san wouldn't leave your side, no matter what I said." Sasuke put in.

"Hush Sasuke. You wouldn't either." She blushed.

A deep chuckle formed in his throat as he bent to kiss his wife's forehead.

Sakura's blush deepened as she turned away from him, "You're back at Shion-sama's house." Her eyes sparkled as she rose, "We'll let her know about your recovery. We will take our leave now." With that, she looped her hand through her husband's arm, left the room and shut the door behind her.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **This is the last one :)  
I just want to say thank you again to all of you who have read this story. As I mentioned, this one is near and dear to my heart :)  
You are all amazing! -_violetrose92_

I do not own Naruto…

Chap 24

As soon as the door shut, Rhys realized what her Kaa-san had done. She had left them, ALONE. Her heart rate spiked as Kai reclined next to her. She became very shy all of a sudden. _Why Kaa-san! WHY?_

She felt Kai's hands around her waist again as he pulled her even closer and murmured, "Finally."

Rhys whipped her head to him, "NANI? Let go Kai!" she began to struggle weakly.

"No." his grip tightened, "Is that any way to treat someone who saved your life?" he teased, "Give me some kind of reward."

"KAI!" she cried out.

Her teammate chuckled and raised a hand to her hair, "I'm just kidding, Rhys." He began to absently run his fingers through her black strands.

Rhys sighed and relaxed. She moved closer to him. Kai accepted her willingly, "How on earth did you find me Kai? How on earth did you find my _parents_?"

"I have my ways you know." He smirked "As for you…" he began, propping himself up on his elbow, "I'll always find you. No matter where you are, or how you look, or what you smell like. I'll find you." his eyes were serious and bored into hers.

Rhys' heart leaped, she smiled, "How I smell like? Did I really smell that bad?" she teased to attempt to clear up the heavy atmosphere. She didn't want him to do anything rash, especially with her parents and mentor close by.

Kai rested his hand gently on her cheek in a practiced gesture and wove his fingers through the black strands at her ear, "I don't want to answer that." His tone was teasing, but, his eyes were still serious, "but since you can't run away this time….." he grinned and brought himself inches away from her and murmured, "I can do this."

Rhys' heart raced as his fingers lightly ran down the side of her neck. Her breath hitched as he brought his lips powerfully onto hers. He wound his arms around her waist and brought her even closer.

"You baka." He said between kisses, "Why would you do something so stupid?" he kissed her again.

"I-it was all I could think of!" she said when he let her up for air.

His face hovered above hers, "It was still idiotic." He sighed and lay on his back beside her, still holding the girl, "Do you know what they would have done to you if they found you?"

Rhys turned on her side and faced him, "I am well aware. I'm not as innocent as you think I am. Do you think I don't know when men attempt to make advances on me? I'm a mednin for pity's sake!"

Kai turned to look at her, smirking as always. His hands rested at her waist and the middle of her back, "And what about my advances? Surely you can catch those."

"As a matter of fact, yes I can." Rhys stated, "but,"

"But?"

"I-I let you. I know you would be able to pull yourself back if it got too dangerous for me." She wrapped her arms around his neck again and whispered, "I trust you Kai. You should know that." She rested her forehead in his chest.

His heart hammered as he felt her strong but delicate arms around him, "What if I'm on the verge?"

"I know you can restrain yourself." Was her confident reply.

Kai closed his eyes, attempting to control his emotions. He brought her closer, "I love you Rhys." He murmured.

"And I love you." she murmured back.

Again, the words affected him. He inhaled her scent deeply and dropped soft kisses on her head and face, "You are so foolish." He whispered, burying his nose in her hair.

"I know, but, I love you Kai. Let me be a trusting fool." She quietly said.

Kai was silent as he struggled to keep his impulses in check. Then he spoke, "Marry me Rhys. Stay with me forever. I don't ever want to lose you again. If you say yes I will be able to restrain myself until the wedding." He smiled.

Rhys smiled and laughed, "Of course Kai. How long were you going to wait until you asked me?"

Kai chuckled, "Until I wasn't able to control myself, I'm almost at that point now." He informed, tugging her closer to him as if to emphasize his statement.

Rhys sighed happily, "Control yourself for a little while at least." She said.

Kai pulled away from her just enough to look at her, "Does kissing count?"

Rhys arched an eyebrow and smiled, "I'll have to think about that….." she teased, pulling herself deliberately away.

Aching for her warmth, Kai gripped her tightly, "No way." He whispered and kissed her fervently.

Rhys closed her eyes and returned his fervor with her own. This was how it should be. Her and Kai—together forever.

**A/N**: All done  
There was so much editing! If you were to look at this copy and compare it with the original, you probably wouldn't recognize it! I like this version much better personally ^_^ I hope you liked it!  
And one more thing, I just wanted to let all of you know that this'll probably the last one I'll post for awhile… Things are just going to get kind of crazy pretty soon here for me, I just don't want you wonderful supporters to keep looking at my profile to see if there is another story up yet…I don't want to waste your time Anyway, thank you for reading! _– violetrose92_


End file.
